Suppose $p(x)$ is a function such that $p(x) + (x^5+3x^3+9x) = (7x^3+24x^2+25x+1)$.  Express $p(x)$ as a polynomial with the degrees of the terms in decreasing order.
Explanation: Isolating $p(x),$ we have: \begin{align*}
p(x)&=(7x^3+24x^2+25x+1)-(x^5+3x^3+9x)\\
&=-x^5+(7-3)x^3+24x^2+(25-9)x+1\\
&=\boxed{-x^5+4x^3+24x^2+16x+1}.
\end{align*}